


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, I didnt even format this it doesnt deserve it, Joshua has ulterior motives, M/M, Porn With Plot, innes gets the straight fucked out of him, it doesnt end well for anybody, trans Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joshua and Innes share drinks after a lengthy trade meeting. The topics of customs come up, Innes has never relaxed in his life, Joshua proposes a solution.It causes more problems than it solves.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I got a meningitis vaccine, only for the wound to somehow get infected, causing my entire arm and shoulder to swell and go numb. I was in the E.R. for four hours and this is how I coped. Enjoy my trash

It’s a diplomatic meeting, all formality, that brings Innes to Jehanna. He didn’t much like having to bear the horrid heat and sun just to agree to keep the same trade routes used for decades. Yes, Frelia still wanted iron and spices. Of course, Jehanna needs imported wood and seafood. Unfortunately, as if only to grate his nerves, the meeting ran late into the night, so much so he wouldn’t be able to return to Frelia within the day.

If he had anything to be glad for, at least the Jehannan prince had seemed to want it over with as soon as possible. And really, Innes couldn’t complain about being offered a drink. If he was going to be here all night, he might as well enjoy the leisure it offered.

Innes hadn’t seen Joshua since his coronation, and while he wouldn’t admit it, he was glad to see the poor man adjust moderately well to his situation. He can’t imagine entering a court when your education ended as a lad. Innes has been trained his whole life and still it’s no easy task. It didn’t matter now, he supposed. Instead, it was much more enjoyable to listen and sip his drink.

Frelia was all fine wines and sweet concoctions, nothing like Jehanna’s spiced rum and anise that could drop a man dead. Innes preferred the former, he’s used to such tastes. He’d been offered the latter but denied, and Innes would like to think Joshua was _ lucky _ he didn’t try to imply he was a lightweight.

Nonetheless, sly comments aside he made good company, refilling cup after tiny ornate Jehannan cup. Really he can’t recall how long its been, long enough he’s started to sink into the lush sofa and he has to shift to regain circulation in his legs. Somewhere along the way they were talking about customs.

“I certainly think Frelia wouldn’t take to tourism, do you remember Tethys walking topless at camp?” Innes says. “I thought she would send Vanessa into an early grave.”

“It’s not our fault you Frelians are so stuck-up,” Joshua snorts. “You can have fun time to time, you know.”

“That’s an awfully irresponsible thing to say in your position.”

“Maybe.” Joshua shrugs. “But you could use some help relaxing if you ask me.”

“I didn't. And I relax plenty, thank you.” Innes huffs. “Do you think all that time spent studying and strategizing is me lounging about?”

He hears the other groan, arm slung over the back of the sofa and resting his head, like he might fall asleep. “That’s not relaxing. Don't you ever tire of thinking?”

“Thinking isn't something you can't do.”

“Then you haven't experienced anything good enough to make you stop.” Is Joshua's simple response, like it was obvious. “True relaxation is when you're so worn out, your mind is empty.”

“That almost sounded wise.” A scoff, though out of humor really. He didn’t find the same fierce competitiveness with him like he did with Ephraim. Partly because Joshua has no chance of one-upping him, and also because Ephraim could take it. Joshua was...As far as Innes was concerned, it wasn’t another thing he needed on his plate. He did it to himself enough as is. “Fine then, Prince of Jehanna, if I really needed your “help”, just what would you do that I don't?”

There's a slow, easy grin spreading on Joshua's face, and Innes thinks he might have just walked into a trap. “You don't leave until morning, right?”

Something close to anxiety twists in Innes’ stomach. Perhaps he could still get competitive, the annoyance disproving his prior thought. “And what about it?”

“Then let yourself relax. Do something _ Prince Innes wouldn't do _ , something _ you _ want to do, you know?”

If there was something Innes couldn’t understand, it was how Joshua made himself and his status out to be separate beings, like being a prince wasn’t a core part of his being. It was a role that had to be a part of you to do it.

“I don't think you know what I'd enjoy more than I do.”

“No, but I have ideas.”

“And those are?”

“I'd say a night on the town, but ‘fraid nothing happens much this time of year.” He chuckles, “ and frankly, I want to be able to look you in the eye later on.”

A wash of offense fills Innes, struggles to be contained. “You must think I'm sensitive. I'm sure you cannot faze me, so out with it.”

Musing over the words for a moment, Joshua leans forward. He has that grin still on his face, the whites of his teeth stark against his dark skin. Innes doesn’t retreat back.

“If you didn't already know,” his voice is heavy, suddenly, words thick. “In Jehanna, we don't care who you share a bed with.” 

So he really was implying that. It's all at once that Innes realizes how steadily and slowly closer Joshua had inched throughout the night, how terribly warm he was so close to the fireplace. It made too much sense, yet none at all...Had he...planned for this? Hoped for this? Did Innes walk straight into it?

Carefully, he finishes his glass, not at all helped by the other's patient lack of response. “You can't make a fool of me that easily, I thought harems went out of practice?”

“They are, but I'm not offering you a concubine.” Joshua replies. “And I might be, but it wouldn't be a very funny joke.”

Innes had half the mind to tell him he was never funny, but there is too thin a tightrope beneath his feet right now. Still, he wasn't some bashful prude who'd shy away from a mature topic. “Then say it outright.”

“All I'm saying,” Joshua finally shifts to pour himself another, smaller drink. “Is that I wouldn't mind giving you a hand, as friends.”

“As friends.”

“I like to think I can help a friend in need.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Look, all I know is your uptight, and I'm surprised your face isn't permanently frowned. I figure maybe it would help, and that I wouldn't mind helping.” Really, he looks stressed, and Innes would feel a pang of guilt if he wasn't silently reeling. “And it's nice,” a sip, “letting your body do the thinking for once.”

“...I would think you could hold your alcohol better, thinking that I would say yes.” 

Joshua looks to him, and with more perception Innes would think he looks hurt. But he cracks into a grin and laughs, so Innes scowls. “It’s just an offer, you don’t gotta take it, just forget I said anything. Unless you’re considering.”

Maybe he was, and that's why he scowls further. Innes felt the heat in his face, the way he refuses to move despite their touching legs making the skin there tingle. Honestly, who did Joshua think he was? Innes did consider the man a friend, hard not to after war, when the reality is you might die for another, one might die for you. There wasn’t much helping a bond after that. But to assume he would just lay with him, like it was a normal thing to do...

Except here, in Jehanna, it _ is _a normal thing to do and he was correct, there were no foreseeable consequences. That realistically, he could, and would he? Innes was sure it would be a waste of time, that he wasn’t as empty-minded as Joshua was making himself out to be, that whatever bliss the other found it in was beneath himself. But Innes was a virgin, he hasn’t experienced it and he doesn’t know if such a thing were true, he couldn’t. Until he knows what it’s like he can’t prove himself right and it’s the same as being told he’s wrong. He was too logical, even for himself.

...No. That didn’t matter. He didn't need such- such an _ act _ to relax, he was plenty relaxed. He wasn't like Joshua, he could handle the position he was given. Pursuits of intellect, that’s what satisfies the busy mind, not some meaningless, animalistic act of sex.

Yet, he's close enough to look down, at Joshua's long lashes and the dark lines of his eyes, his hooded lids a dim, dull crimson. Did Jehannan men wear makeup? And if there really was some sort of true relaxation in that couldn’t be find elsewhere…

“Is this that trademark Jehanna hospitality people praise?” He's sweating, thoughts racing, swipes through his bangs. It shouldn’t matter, it shouldn’t matter, _ it shouldn’t matter. _ “I would hope you don't offer every guest.”

“It can be, if that's what you want,” Joshua's chuckle sends air onto his neck, warm, alcoholic. “And you're not any guest. You’re my friend.”

His hand is on Innes’ thigh, burning a hole through his clothes and branding into his skin. He wants, he really does _ want _ all of a sudden and it's an urge that's never come to him so strongly ever before. Hell, Innes had never even wanted such a thing to begin with before. _ Concerning, _ he thinks, because he never had a subject to lust for before and he was sure as hell it wouldn’t ever be Joshua.

“I don’t mind if you say no. But seriously, it helps me. It could help you.”

He didn’t like men. Did he like women either? One or two he’d found nice, maybe, but romance was a concept beneath him. He didn’t care for such things. Marriage would make a heir and oh he cared about being a father, don’t mistake that, he’d love to have a child. But a spouse was always just that, a political move, another cog in the machine of monarchy. Not that it’d be the unfortunate lady’s fault, he would be a good husband out of respect but it’d mean nothing. He’d have a wife and she’d be just that, a part of status he’d respect, as a person, but ultimately not feel for.

“If you earnestly thinking I’m so empty-headed that something like that would end my thoughts…”

And yet it was held so sacred in Frelia, something holy and longed for, while he could care less. Marriage was everything for a royal. Something like this could ruin him.

Was that why he wanted it? Or perhaps it’s the part of him that has a need to know everything, so that it can’t defeat him, so that he can be smarter, know thy enemy and all that.

Goddamn it. Damn it all. The seed was planted and it’s already overgrown and even if he says no it’ll drive him up a wall with curiosity for days.

Grip tight on the collar of Joshua's coat, he yanks him forward. Innes hisses through his teeth. The other's shiver is unmistakable and it makes him nauseous.

“If you’re so hospitable, then I would hope you’d at least let me fuck you into a bed and not a sofa.”

The vulgar words are foreign in his mouth, and nothing he would have thought actually charming or provocative. It was a joke if anything, perhaps to make him realize just what he was asking for, knock Joshua to his senses.

The look Joshua gives him makes being a fool worth it, of subdued shock, like he believed Innes wasn’t capable of such a thing. Idiot.

He’d presented a challenge, all other factors aside, and should know, Innes never turned down a challenge. But like this he’d realize what a stupid thing he said, what a stupid thing this would be.

His grin is back, like it never happened, absolutely placid. Something in him stirs, and it’s not competitiveness.

“I’ll lead the way.”

* * *

  
The short walk down the hall, a wall to their left barely that and mostly windows open to the courtyard, is threateningly showing and he tries to walk as naturally as Joshua does, like he isn’t about to lay with a friend.

There are no guards, a strange sight to Innes, always with one on either side of his door. He could defend himself, but war made father paranoid… Did Joshua had no one to worry about him? Sad.

But no one to witness, then, to question what Innes was doing in the king’s chamber. All the better.

When Joshua closes the door behind them, locks it swiftly, he looks so stupidly smug. “What? Lost your ner-”

He has much better uses for that mouth, Innes thinks and grabs a hold on his hair, pulls him forward. Yet Joshua melts into it perfectly, like he had planned that, like he provoked him on purpose and Innes can’t tell if he did or not. He didn’t like that idea, that someone managed to be one step ahead of him. In a matter of less than a minute, no less.

“Eager, are we?” Joshua’s break for air is interrupted by another tug in his scarlet locks, makes him gasp and shudder. “E-ease up a bit, man. We just got in here.”

“Too much for you to handle? You talk an even bigger game than I imagine.”

“More like I don’t want this over in five minutes,” Joshua grimaces through another pull. He’s not at all mad about it.

Innes was going to pop a blood vessel, at this rate. Like a fool as well, he’s taken off guard and allows Joshua to push him towards the bed. He convinces himself it’s a reflection on the other and not him. Who was Joshua calling eager again?

He’s kneeing the edge with Joshua in front of him, and he almost thought the mumbled “for Latona’s sake” as he reaches to undo his belt is anticipation. Innes, catching on that small victory looks up to snark at him, once again ask _ who is the eager one _ when the expression is that of annoyance. “What?”

“Right to the point, aren’t you? How can you even want to do that with all your clothes on? Oh my god. You’ve really never done this before.”

Trying to pretend like his ego wasn’t just laid before him and thoroughly stomped on, Innes fixes him an equal glare. “_ What _?”

“Take your time, won’t you? If you’d rather not...”

“I’m willing. You presented a bet and I’m taking it.” He shoots back. “Is this not what you want? You seemed awfully certain earlier.”

“You have no idea what I’m talking about, huh?” Joshua chuckles. “Do you just eat food without tasting it? Take a warm bath and not feel it? Not that deep here Innes, enjoy it. Savour it. Don’t do this for the sake of doing it.”

At his glare, Joshua snorts, and with sudden force wraps his arms around Innes’ neck, pulls him forward. He follows with an arm braced on each side of his head as Innes is pulled into another kiss. Was this really what he was complaining about?

“Just follow along, alright?”

Fine. He’ll keep his mouth shut. As long as it keeps Joshua’s foolish mouth shut. Or not shut, just silenced against his. Or not silenced, because he makes these happy noises now and then that make Innes wonder if this was all he’d be doing for the next hour.

A break for air, Innes can taste the alcohol and foreign flavors on his tongue.

“The point is to let yourself indulge. Now, come on, use your creativity. You have some somewhere, I’m sure.”

“All I really want to do is smack you. Do you think I’m some child?”

“If you stop acting like one, maybe I won’t. C’mere.” Joshua’s hands wander up his face, take hold in his own hair and Innes finds himself in the crook of his neck. The touch and pull is gentle and it’s weird, that’s weird. He much preferred being pushed and pulled around, at least with that he could fight back.

Innes bites, needing to force that anger out before it gets worse. To his slight horror, Joshua _ moans _. He was- he intended for him to do that?

“Q-quick on the uptake.” he mutters, “Suck there first. You’ll see.”

Raising an eyebrow, Innes obliges, taking his skin between this lips and holding with his teeth, feels Joshua tense at it. The resulting bruise is brilliant against his skin, marking him, something Innes can’t really describe. He runs a thumb over it, and Joshua sighs at the dull soreness. Innes still doesn’t get it but whatever. “And I’m going to trust this won’t stir any controversy in the court?”

“Told ya we don’t care,” Joshua slurs, and he might be drunker than thought, maybe they ought to stop. “Hell if I do...You gonna just give me that dumb stare? You’re not enjoying it?”

“If it’s that unsatisfying, kick me out and accept your loss.”

“Or,” Joshua grins devilishly, Innes barely processes it before _ he’s _ on his back. “Maybe I should take the lead.”

He was perfectly sober, and of course, myrmidons were all about speed. Joshua was a runner, and the lean, toned muscle of his thighs clenching Innes’ waist are deadly. 

“What makes you think that?”

“You know what it is? You think too much, you don’t know how to not think. This is something better lead by feelings.”

“No such thing. Feelings don’t get results. I think you’re mistaking a quiet mind for a lack of one.”

“And if I can prove you wrong?

Innes knew when his own logic was being used against him, and unfortunately, his logic was undeniable.

“Then prove it.”

Perfect white teeth that rival the moonlight, Joshua’s coat slips from his shoulders and is roughly tossed to the side. He doesn’t stay untouched for long, liplocked again and the hands roaming his sides are not gentle in the least.

Innes would blame the desert heat for the sweat he breaks into, but the sun was nowhere to be found. Joshua’s hands are roaming over his torso, greedily feeling up his waist and chest. He’s never been...eyed up like this, felt up like this, had never put a thought to whether it was attractive or not. It blooms pride in him, and something else, something much more dangerous. He bites his lip.

He stops, reminds himself what he’s doing this for. To prove a point, to himself and Joshua alike. He was relaxed plenty of the time and didn’t need to romp in the sheets to prove it. But he did. 

_ Whatever _. He would finish this the same way he finished all mundane and minute tasks, the same state as he was before and with a smug sort of victory on top of it.

The fingers working the fastenings of his own coat are skilled, a gambler’s hands, a cheater’s hands. Innes is barely out of it, arms still in before Joshua’s lips are at his neck. He’s not even a fraction as neat as Innes was, wet, sloppy kisses across his skin. He feels teeth but no bites, thinks he’s going to be taken off guard again but they never come. Each part of lips he expects it but it never comes and it’s fascinating in a weird way.

Joshua is too busy unbuttoning his blouse to really care, pushing the fabric to the side recklessly. He’s fast, never lingering in one spot and exploring and mapping. Innes almost wants to snark that it’s the most observant he’s ever seen him.

He cranes back up to look, hands shamelessly mapping his abs and pecs. Innes smirks.

“Most underestimate the strength needed for archery.”

“Knowing it’s there and seein’ it, different things.”

Feeling terribly exposed all of a sudden, his hands grip Joshua’s hips and slide upwards. He was no slouch in the torso region either, but his skin is smoother, softer. Innes can dig his fingers in hard enough to bruise and the skin just yields to it, molds to the trained muscle underneath. He’s never wanted to touch someone like this, but he’s doing it now and rather enjoys it, even though there’s no logical reason _ to _ enjoy it. It’s horrifying. 

It challenges his thinking. No. Innes could feel someone up all he wanted, it didn’t mean it was any more entertaining than watching court drama. It was something to pass the time between greater pursuits. That was all. And Joshua said he _ needed _ this to go on? Pah. Innes could never have experienced this and been fine.

He catches the fabric of Joshua’s shirt, unable to curb his own curiosity and inherent need to compare, untucking it as he drags it over his shoulders and off.

Joshua’s hair had been tied back and pinned before, but the action yanked the cord free and Innes has seen his hair down before, but there’s something in the way it releases and falls, scarlet waterfalls over his shoulders.

It doesn’t keep his attention for long, not when he looks down to find two beaded rods, gold and gleaming, each on an equal side of his chest.

“And...And what are the purpose of those exactly?”

Oh hell. Innes would pretend he was breathless for the same reason Joshua was, that he was making up for air lost in their time kissing. Maybe let out a bored huff, show this was tiring and purposeless as anything else, as paperwork and meetings.

It certainly isn’t, if his lower body has anything to say about it. His chest is lithe and scarred but he’s got these defined collarbones and those abs and he’s smooth, soft. Joshua raises a hand up himself and his eyes follow the movement.

“Looks good,” so does the sweaty locks stuck to his face, the thoroughly debauched look and blown pupils. It’s as silly and endearing as it is sexy, runs hot in Innes’ blood but cold in his chest. He tries to will his mind away from such details, wishing for a moment that maybe his mind would stop being so observant. A part of him hopes this shuts down his brain completely. A coma would be better than this. “Feels even better.”

As if to see for himself, he sits up so Joshua is in his lap, one of Innes’ thumbs tracing over the nipple closet in reach. Experimentally he pushes, feels the rough texture of his skin and feels the piercing move under his skin.

Joshua keens, one hand sweeping his hair from his face and the other digging deep crescents into Innes’ stomach. The sound is wonderful, bribes him into matching it with his other thumb and watching how his back arches.

It...it felt that good, did it? Damn it all. Innes wanted to know how it felt, if it was really that big. Because there’s no way it was, that he could any more enjoyment in this than his normal pastimes. But it had to be, to get a reaction like.

And then another thought comes to mind, because Innes may be a virgin but he had instinct and an ever intense urge to learn. Slowly, he leans forward and runs a tongue along him. The metal of the piercing is unpleasant, but still he pushes it around and surrounds the bud with wet warmth and Joshua-

“_ Oh hell _,” he moans, hips bucking in Innes’ lap. In any other case he’d be reminded of mother and child but there’s nothing holy about what they’re doing. “Innes-”

He’s heard his own name a million times, but never like _ that _, desperate and begging. It makes something in him turn over and swell, feels himself become that little bit harder. Was that what drew people to this? Was this what those urges feel like? This...sort of power? Knowing he can’t make someone a mess like this? He thinks he understands now. The delight in letting your body do the talking. For fuck’s sake, Joshua was turning out to be right, Innes bitterly notices.

Well, no- His mind was still very much there and very much running, but for different reasons. He hasn’t lost yet, Joshua promised him a blank mind, but now Innes was _ eager _ to prove himself wrong.

He switches from one to the other, while Joshua runs sloppy kisses along the side of his face where he can reach, stopping to tug at his earlobe. Innes can’t help being startled, letting go and causing Joshua to fall backwards onto the bed. He thinks he’s done, he’s killed what was happening and will never get his answers but the other just laughs. It’s...a weirdly wholesome action, all things considered, and something swells in him. Innes desperately tries to ignore it.

Instead, he's flat on his back again, Joshua's hand on his chest, pressing him firmly against the mattress. He grins, before his mouth travels down instead, lips down his chest, his stomach, to his hips, to his waistband. His leg rises a bit, and Joshua just hooks a hand around his thigh, rests his head right to it. Right next to…

"You don't mind, do you?"

"...No?"

Innes has never been unsure in his life, yet he was now but hell if he was gonna show it. He's not an idiot, he knows what's coming. He’s an adult and he’s not gonna act like he’s never been touched.

Without another word, Joshua pulls down his pants and smallclothes all at once. Innes hisses as his hand meets his length, shivers at the few experimental tugs. 

Joshua stifles a laugh. "Seriously, if it's too much-"

"I don't recall telling you to stop."

Just another person who knows how to push his buttons, unfortunately. 

Wasting no time, Joshua licks a stripe up him, and Innes has to bite his lip to prevent any embarrassing sounds. To his credit, the other doesn't seem to mind, taking him in his mouth and going down, down. Innes watches for a gag reflex and groans when he realizes he doesn't have one. How many times has he done this before?

He pulls back up, slowly, like he's savoring it and the ever so slight graze of teeth has him fisting the sheets. They're silk and slip through his hands, instead finding purchase in Joshua's hair and tugging, earning him a moan that reverbs through his body.

"Joshua- You-"

"Hm?" He releases him, letting the weight of it press against his cheek and sporting the coyest look Innes has ever seen. He wants to command him not to stop, but can't. Not because of his pride, but because his lips were too dry and his throat too tight. “What’s that?”

"Don't stop, you fucking idiot."

His voice is raspier than be wanted, but thankfully Joshua doesn't comment, merely puts himself back to the task at hand, working him up and down tantalizingly slowly. Up and down, a graze of teeth here, a gentle suck there. Innes was being driven up a wall and getting dangerously close. Joshua must notice he's close when Innes grips his hair a tad too tight, because he pulls off slowly and wetly, leaving Innes to gasp at the cold air replacing him, attracted to the moisture.

"Why the hell did you stop?"

"Glad to see your enjoying yourself." His lips are swollen and wet with spit down to his chin, eyes glassy and pupils blown. It should look disgusting but it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. Holy fuck. "Have patience. It gets better.”

Innes props himself on his elbows, watching as Joshua undoes his belt, tugging his pants down slowly. A thin trail of hair to his navel catches his eye, dangerously defined hips.

Innes stares, differently, and Joshua frowns.

"You've changed your mind." He sounds hurt, Innes scoffs. He thinks he would care about that?

"The only thing I mind is your lack of protection. I'm rather young to have an illegitimate heir."

Joshua is shocked, though it quickly dissolves into rolled eyes and a snort. "I should've known. Don't worry, I take herbs for it.

Innes deals him a flat glare.

"...Gods. Fine! I have a goatskin, hold on."

Joshua turns and leans to dig into a bedside table. The space is bad, allowing Innes' hazy mind to clear somewhat, hit with the realization of what he was doing. He was the prince of Frelia, having sex outside of marriage, with someone who realistically could make a child, with another prince, with his _ friend _.

Joshua is back pushing Innes back down and gazing at him, Innes can _ feel _ him wet against his thigh, feels the lightest of a touch to his cock. New experiences and all of his stupid thoughts are gone in an instead and replaced with the sensation of him, of the roll of his hips to rub them against each other.

Innes realizes he doesn't care in the slightest.

The goatskin is hardly noticeable, especially when he's aligned with Joshua's entrance. He leans down to steal a kiss, it feels more meaningful than the others and that's scary, it's scaring him but Innes gives it back, he can’t do anything but return it. Their moans are shared when he's in, Joshua wonderfully warm and wet and tight around him, marking his neck with little bites.

Then Joshua raises his hips slowly and _ oh god, _ it's not anything Innes has felt before, his composure breaks and he moans. He could _ definitely _ see the appeal now. Holy hell did he see the appeal. If Joshua pulls a stunt and stops again he might go insane.

Joshua slams them back down and sighs, face scrunching at the impact, hands on either side of Innes' chest to keep himself upright. Innes doesn't think there's any air left in his lungs. He just keeps going and going.

Each movement up drags skin against slick skin beautifully, pulling more and more air from him. His hands absently run up Joshua's legs, finding no purchase in the silk sheets, feeling the muscle there. They stop at his hips, holding tight enough to bruise when Joshua shifts and he can't help but buck into it, drawing a gasp out of them both.

He was unusually placid with laying back and having his work done for him, finding it hard to do much of anything but accept, yet he at least tries to do his share. Shallow cants into him, just this side of rough, but ultimately Joshua has the lead. He'll have time to be embarrassed about it later, he's too busy being pushed down and ridden to care.

He's sticking to the sheets with sweat, lip torn with the effort of being quiet, though Joshua certainly isn't doing the same. He wonders how he lets go like that, how he can enjoy himself so shamelessly and openly. Innes tries to look away from his blissful smile and fails.

He bucks up and Joshua falls forward, moaning wantanly. It's next to his ear and melodic, and he does so again one, two, three more times. He feels pressure in his stomach, the shudder that runs through him. "I'm-" 

He can barely choke out a warning before he is, dragging his nails into Joshua's hips and repeating the motions until his climax hits, seizing and stilling, yelling out too loudly in the otherwise silent room.

It was over too soon, he thinks, something in him not yet finished but Joshua keeps his movements, up and down again and again and again against Innes' oversensitive nerves until he tightens like a vice, head back with his own cry and if Innes had the will to sit up he'd mark his pretty neck.

He can't do anything other than grasp at air and see sparks, limbs heavy and sinking into the bed. Joshua at least lifts himself up, still in his lap, still on him. Innes would be embarrassed about his composure if he could think at all.

He can't think at all, except the very small part of that accepts defeat, because Joshua was _ right. _

"You good down there?"

All Innes can manage in response is a hum. Joshua laughs.

"Hold on."

Joshua sits up and Innes feels himself slip out of him, barely registering his standing up. Everything is hazy, at least until he feels cold and wet against his length. It's a shock and he sits up in a jolt, "_ what the hell are you doing? _"

"I thought you'd be a stickler for hygiene, Innes."

He has a rag, wet with stale water evidently from the small basin and pitcher beside his bed. His hand moves away from his groin to wash his slick off him, then to his own thighs. It's...an oddly nice gesture.

But Innes feels himself back to his senses, to the pit of dread in his chest.

Joshua just busies himself, until he tosses the rag into the rest of the water, soiling it but he couldn’t care less. He leans back, his neck and collar different shades of blue and purple, little dents in the skin where Innes gripped him. He just falls into the sheets, matching with them and he has this smile. That same smile. He didn’t care that he won. He didn’t seem to care that they’d done this. Then...what was he smiling about-

“So was I right?” Joshua’s hand is barely propped by his hand, laying next to Innes and drawing little circles on his calf with his finger. He makes no move to cover himself. The moon is disappearing behind the cityscape and it illuminates him and he’s pretty.

He’s pretty.

Innes enjoyed this. Would he enjoy it with someone else?

“You, being quiet, not being a royal ass? I think that means yes.”

He runs through all his male friends in his head, even the ones objectively attractive. He can’t imagine doing the same, or at least, that they’d look as good.

It was just Joshua then.

Innes just had sex with his friend, with another man and another prince, going against his duties as one himself and he was feeling things. More than sexual things. Maybe he was tired and delirious and.

“I can’t promise you a trophy.” At some point Joshua had leaned up onto his lap a little but Innes stands, he hears him slip and roll into the sheets with a thud. He just grabs his trousers from the floor and sets on looking borderline presentable. He wanted to do it again. He doesn’t let Joshua see his face. “But...Yes, I didn’t think, for those precious few seconds. But only those few. I hardly consider it worth my time.”

“I...don’t know, you were enjoying it.” He can hear the confusion and unease in his voice. Oh god. Oh fuck. They were drunk and they slept together and he sounds hurt, he went into this with intentions Innes didn’t know about and he knew he wasn’t obligated to fulfil them but oh god he feels like shit now.

Because he was the same way, he wants to lay back down and go again and again and see that smile and let loose and not think and just grab him and feel him. Oh god.

“...Innes?”

“I should get to sleep.” He’s dressed, he doesn’t turn around. He wants to but he knows something is going to go horribly wrong. Even more wrong.

Things had been so nice for those very few moments. When...When did Innes last enjoy someone’s company? 

There was no one on earth he’d ever do that with...Why was it Joshua?

“...Yeah, since you’ll be going.” Joshua was a liar and a cheater, he could mask things and Innes knew it. There was nothing hidden in his voice. “Well, goodnight, then. Glad I could help...friend.”

Innes dares to look back because he’s already fucked up so much, what’s another.

Joshua’s bed is massive, he realizes, fit for luxury.

He’s sitting alone in the middle of it.

Innes swallows.

“Goodnight.”

In the end, Innes still won. Because all this did was make him think more, made him realize he could feel things he never bothered to consider before and now they were all he could think of.

He’s a loser no matter what.


End file.
